The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which I refer to as "Early Red Jim", displaying a yellow fleshed, cling stone fruit, which is both attractive in appearance and having the characteristics of maturing in the late season period. This variety was developed from a continued fruit breeding program.